


The Beauty of Rannoch

by jupiter_james



Series: Kaidan Porn Week [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan visits Tali on Rannoch during the rebuilding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Rannoch

**Author's Note:**

> I got this gem of a prompt from [Bioticsspectre](http://bioticspectre.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for Kaidan Porn Week.
> 
> People are trying to stump me with prompts, but I happen to LOVE Kaidan and Tali together. They're both so cute and awkward.
> 
> However, I never romanced Tali so I actually had to look up the Tali romance scenes. I adored how she just tackled Shepard.
> 
> As always, forgive the bad grammar.

"Kaidan!" Tali's voice was filled with excitement and joy. "Good to see you again!" She threw herself into his arms enthusiastically. He laughed and picked her up, swinging her around. 

Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she held him as if it had been forever since they last saw each other. Well, it had been nearly five months.

She didn't seem inclined to let go, so Kaidan dragged her with him to the sofa in her comfortable house. "How are the repairs going here on Rannoch? Seems like things are getting better."

"Of course," Tali answered. "The geth have been extremely helpful. In fact," she said in a sly voice, "it's been good enough that our bodies are acclimating to the environment faster than expected."

"Hm? Is that so?" Kaidan answered in the low voice he knew Tali loved. 

"Come here," she said, tugging him up and leading him to the bedroom. He followed obediently and with great anticipation. Though they'd been together for awhile now, they hadn't exactly been intimate. Tali had found a way to take her mask of for very short periods, but not long enough for more than a stolen kiss or two. And certainly not long enough for anything else. 

"Turn around," she said, and he did, anticipation curling in his stomach. Was it finally the time they'd been waiting more than a year for?

He heard a click and the hiss of Tali's suit depressurizing. Then some fumbling and rustling. He moved to turn around, but Tali noticed and said, "not yet!" He clasped his hands behind his back though he itched to see what was going on. The uncertainty made his cock throb.

"Okay, now," Tali said, voice suddenly shy.

Kaidan turned slowly. And there stood Tali, completely naked and fidgeting like she wanted to cover herself from his gaze.

"Oh my god, Tali," Kaidan breathed, mouth suddenly dry.

She shifted from one foot to the other. "Is this...? I mean, am I...? Um... is this okay?"

"I want you so bad," Kaidan answered. 

Tali quite literally threw herself at Kaidan. Wrapped her legs around his waist. He caught her and stumbled back a few steps before righting them and walking them to the bed where they fell to the mattress in an awkward heap.

Tali's lips were on his insistently as she rolled them over and straddled his hips. Kaidan was impossibly hard as his hands roamed over the pale flesh he'd waited for long to feel under his fingers.

Tali's unpracticed hands grabbed at the buttons on his shirt, but she was shaking so badly that she finally gave a cry of frustration and pulled at the fabric. With a wide grin, Kaidan made short work of his top while she focused on undoing his belt as quickly as he could.

"This feels incredible," she said breathlessly. "You feel incredible." His clothes thus disposed of, Kaidan sat up straighter and pulled Tali against him. She moaned deliciously into his ear. "This is a dream come true."

"I could say the same thing," Kaidan answered, trailing his lips down her long neck and across her collar. She gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned, rubbing her entire body against his. Kaidan didn't think he would last very long at this rate. Not after all the waiting and all the wanting they'd been through.

Tali seemed to have the same idea. She took his hand and guided it between her legs. The warm wetness sent a thrill of lust straight to Kaidan's cock. He slid his fingers over her gently, drinking in each sigh and moan he teased out of her. He slipped one in and he met no resistance, slid in another. He curled his fingers and twisted. Tali's whole body jumped and she whispered his name, gripping his shoulders even harder. He could feel her heart thundering against his chest and thrust his fingers faster, in time to the rhythm. 

Tali came apart around him with a full body shudder. Kaidan withdrew his fingers carefully, holding her through the aftershocks. She didn't give either of them much time to recover before she rubbed her wetness against his cock and whispered, "not enough."

Kaidan reached down and guided his cock to her entrance. He was going to ask her if she was really ready for this, but Tali's insistence continued. She lowered her hips and Kaidan slid inside of her. A sound somewhere between a groan and a gasp escaped his lips.

Then, Tali stopped suddenly. "Um."

Kaidan pulled back slightly and met her worried gaze. "What's up? Are you okay?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I got ahead of myself again," she said, touching his face lightly. "I mean, I'm not sure how to... you know... do this to you."

Kaidan laughed lightly and flipped her onto her back, bring her legs around his waist. "I've got you covered there, don't worry."

And he began to move. Thrusting slowly at first, small strokes that made her eyes flutter closed and her mouth part slightly.

This time he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Not with the sight beneath him. He kept a steady pace as his eyes devoured her. Heat gathered in his groin more and more as he picked up the pace, pulling out of her further and further before thrusting back in again. Tali met his movements and her internal muscles clenched and unclenched around him. He dipped his head to taste her breasts and the touch sent Tali over the edge again as her back arched up and she cried his name. 

A few more erratic thrusts and Kaidan found the release he'd been longing for all this time. It crescendoed rapidly and then broke over him, whiting out his vision as he cried out and came.

They trembled in each other's arms for a long time. At length, Kaidan said, "hey, Tali."

She roused from her dozing as he shook her shoulder. "What?"

"Don't you need to put your suit back on?"

She curled against him and he wrapped her more into his embrace. "Yes," she said finally, "but just a little longer. I just want this a little longer."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and continued to hold her, sharing the warmth of his body with hers for the first time.


End file.
